The central goal of the IOFM Core is to manage the Infrastructure and Opportunity Fund in a timely fashion to insure the success of the IOF program if our Center is selected for this important function. The Specific Aims of this core are: Aim 1. IOFM Administration. Our Program Administrative Core will work with the CCHMC Sponsored Programs office (see letter of support from Dr. Margaret Hostetter, Chair of Pediatrics and Director of the Cincinnati Children's Research Foundation) to establish a dedicated administrative structure within the Sponsored Programs infrastructure to administer all aspects of the IOF including: (a) Disbursement and tracking IOF funds under the direction of the Steering Committee and the NIAID; (b) Release of funds in a timely and smooth fashion; and (c) Establish consortium agreements when needed. Aim 2. IOFM Communication. The IOFM Core will be responsible for timely and effective communication with the other Centers regarding the IOF awards, including award notification, carry-over, and communication regarding annual progress reports. We will establish procedures, formats, and timelines for reporting on the status of IOF projects and expenditures to the NIAID and the AADCRC Steering Committee